freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location (Portátil)
:Você está procurando pelo jogo troll ou pela versão para PC? Principal = Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location (Portátil) é a versão portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, lançada para Android no dia 22 de Dezembro de 2016. Não foi lançada uma versão Demo do jogo (assim como FNaF 1 Portátil). Foi lançado em 3 de janeiro de 2017 para iOS. Características do Android e do iOS *Algumas animações e sons foram retirados do jogo, como a voz da garota ao iniciar uma noite. *A música do menu principal foi diminuída devido à capacidade de memória limitada dos dispositivos móveis. **Funtime Freddy é o único que o jogador poderá ver no menu principal. **Ennard não tem animação na Sala do Scooper. **Na Noite 1, Ballora, as Minireenas e Funtime Foxy não terão animação após receber um choque controlado. **A animação de Bonnet caindo foi removida. *O minigame de Circus Baby foi mudado drasticamente. **A música do minigame foi reduzida. *Na Noite 2, quando Ballora gira em frente ao jogador, aparece um indicador de perigo. **Na Custom Night, o indicador de perigo de Ballora reaparece. *Os botões no rosto de Funtime Freddy na Noite 3 e de Circus Baby na Noite 5 são maiores. *O teclado de HandUnit no Elevador é notavelmente maior. *A sala de Partes & Serviço é totalmente iluminada na versão portátil do jogo, sem a necessidade de lanterna. **O mesmo ocorre na Noite 4, na Sala do Scooper em que o fundo do cenário é iluminado, ao invés de ser escuro. *Na Noite 5, para virar para a esquerda ou direita no Auditório Funtime, o jogador deverá tocar na beira da tela correspondente. *Todos os jumpscares têm o mesmo som, incluindo o jumpscare do minigame de Circus Baby. *Em todas as noites, a máscara de Ennard não é vista, porque sala não mostra a área de cima, pela perspectiva da visão. **Com isso, a alucinação da máscara de Lolbit também não é vista. **A máscara de Ennard só é vista na Blueprint. *As Minireenas 2 ficarão transparentes, para facilitar a visão dos botões. *Quando Lolbit aparece na Custom Night, as letras "LOL" do teclado numérico são maiores. Isso se deve ao fato de que digitar no teclado numérico é o único jeito de espantar Lolbit. *Na Noite 4, nenhuma Minireena irá entrar na roupa springlock pela frente, fazendo a Noite 4 mais fácil do que na versão de PC. *A voz de HandUnit que é ativada quando o jogador entra na Sala Privada na Noite 5 está ausente. *Alguns animatrônicos, como Funtime Foxy, são mais agressivos do que na versão de PC. **A razão disso pode ser porque o jogador não tem a opção de andar lentamente no jogo (diferente da versão de PC), fazendo com que Funtime Foxy (que possui sensor de movimentos) seja mais agressivo. **Ballora está mais agressiva pela mesma razão, no entanto é pelo barulho que o jogador faz, em vez do movimento em si. **Além disso, Funtime Freddy estará mais agressivo que na versão de PC. ***Funtime Freddy pode até matar o jogador quando o Painel de Manutenções não estiver levantado. Ele também pode matar o jogador mesmo se ele estiver muito longe. *A canção que Ballora canta na Noite 2 e na Custom Night está ausente. *As cutscenes de The Immortal and The Restless estão ausentes nessa versão, até mesmo se o jogador completar o Fake Ending da Noite 5. **Isso inclui as cutscenes da Custom Night, que também estão ausentes. *O som de alerta de Bidybab na Custom Night está ausente. *A cutscene ao iniciar o jogo pela primeira vez está ausente. *A cutscene do Real Ending está ausente. *A música de Ballora foi diminuída. *A voz de Angsty Teen que é ativada após eletrocutar Ballora está ausente. *A voz do computador só fala no Fake Ending, quando o jogador entra na Sala Privada ou falha na tentativa de entrar. *A animação de Funtime Foxy aparecendo no "flash" na Noite 3 foi removida. *Bonnet move-se mais rapidamente (provavelmente por equilíbrio, já que é mais fácil apertar o seu nariz nas versões móveis). *As blueprints dos animatrônicos não existem nessa versão. *Não é possível olhar ao redor enquanto o jogador passa pela Galeria da Ballora e pelo Auditório Funtime. *Na Custom Night, quando o jogador ouvir a música de Ballora (usando fones de ouvido), a música sempre estará no lado esquerdo mesmo ela estando em outro lugar. A única maneira de saber onde Ballora está é olhando as portas para ver se há um indicador de perigo piscando. *O "Nível de Perigo" da Sala dos Disjuntores na Noite 2 foi removido. *Em todas as salas, o jogador só pode olhar para esquerda e direita, assim como os jogos portáteis anteriores. **As únicas exceções são "debaixo da mesa", a sala Partes & Serviço, a Sala dos Disjuntores e a Sala do Scooper na Noite 5. *Na Custom Night, Ballora fica "fixa" em um lado da porta, vindo de um lado de cada vez em momentos da noite, em vez de passar diretamente do lado esquerdo para o direito (ou vice-versa). *Na Noite 3, não irá haver passagem para o Controle Circus, fazendo com que as dicas de Baby para resolver o Minigame sejam inexistentes nessa versão. *Há somente um jumpscare para Ennard na Sala Privada. *Assim como nos jogos anteriores, o menu da Custom Night é menor e tem menos detalhes. **Não é possível ver a descrição dos animatrônicos quando o jogador tenta tocá-los. **Não é possível ver a I.A. exata dos animatrônicos. *Na Noite 4, comparado com a versão de PC, a versão portátil possui 4 springlocks para cada lado, tendo um total de 8 springlocks, diferente do PC que possui 5 springlocks para cada lado, em um total de 10 springlocks. *Ennard não aparece atrás de Baby na sala Partes & Serviço. *O jogador tem mais tempo para digitar o código para entrar na Sala do Scooper no teclado da Baby na Noite 5. *O som de Ennard se movendo na Noite 5 parece sempre vir dos ambos lados, o que dificulta determinar a posição de Ennard sem checar as câmeras. *Os sistemas no painel de manutenções da sala do disjuntores estão em quatro fileiras de dois, ao invés de uma coluna. Versões * 1.1: No dia 22 de Dezembro de 2016, foi lançada a primeira versão do jogo para dispositivos móveis. * 1.2: No dia 6 de Abril de 2017, foi lançada uma atualização. Ela corrige uma falha onde, às vezes, eram apagados dados do jogo. Também foi corrigido o bug do Painel de Manutenções na Noite 2. Descrição Descrição da versão portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location na Play Store/App Store: | }} Curiosidades * Na página do jogo para Android na Play Store, Scott acabou repetindo uma imagem da Sala Privada, fazendo com que ela apareça duas vezes. * No Google Play Store o ícone do jogo é um, e quando o jogo é instalado o ícone muda. ** Isso ocorre também com o nome. Na Play Store, o nome é "Five Nights at Freddy's: SL" e quando instalado muda para apenas "Sister Location". * A versão portátil de Sister Location, assim como FNaF 3 portátil, funciona em qualquer telefone ou tablet, mesmo esses não tendo 512 MB de RAM. Entretanto, a jogabilidade pode ser afetada pela falta de memória. *A versão portátil de Sister Location tem uma quantidade enorme de diferenças, mais do que qualquer outro jogo portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's. Bugs *Em raras ocasiões, o progresso das noites não é salva, fazendo o jogador repetir o seu progresso. **Isso foi corrigido na versão 1.2 do jogo. *É possível que, depois do jumpscare de Ballora na Galeria da Ballora, o jogo congele, só retornando se o jogador reiniciar o aplicativo. **Isso também ocorre com o jumpscare da Minireena na Noite 4. **O jogo também congela no momento do "jumpscare" de Circus Baby em seu minigame. O bug faz com que a personagem e os botões de comando desapareçam deixando a garota sozinha em uma tela escura. *Na cena do Real Ending na Sala do Scooper, é possível que, depois que o scooper atacar o jogador, o jogo congele, reiniciando automaticamente o jogo. **Mesmo reiniciando o jogo, o jogador consegue a estrela de conquista pelo Real Ending. **O mesmo acontece se o jogo travar no "Minigame Mortal de Baby". Mesmo reiniciando o jogo, o jogador consegue a estrela de conquista pela realização do mesmo. *Uma flor no Minigame de Circus Baby está flutuando. *Na Noite 2, quando o jogador está na Sala dos Disjuntores com Funtime Freddy, um bug acontece com a tela do monitor de manutenção. Se o jogador soltar o áudio de Bonnie Puppet assim que o desafio começar, quando ele abrir o painel de manutenção e depois fecha-lo, os botões e o mapa ficam visíveis na tela como se a tela estivesse aberta mas impossibilitando o jogador de apertá-los. Esse bug não interfere no decorrer da noite, mas dificulta muito para conseguir ver Funtime Freddy. **O bug da tela só desaparece se o jogador vencer o desafio e seguir para a Galeria da Ballora ou se levar um jumpscare de Funtime Freddy. **Esse bug é igual ao bug da câmera eterna na versão de PC de Five Nights at Freddy's. *Existe um bug no jumpscare de Ennard na Noite 5. Se o jogador fechar a porta (da direita ou da esquerda) ou o duto no momento em que Ennard der seu jumpscare, a tela ficará branca ouvindo apenas o som do jumpscare. Esse bug não congela ou reinicia o jogo. *Um bug ocorre durante a Noite 5 em que o jogador não poderá ir para a esquerda nem para a direita, fazendo o jogador levar um jumpscare de Ennard. *Algumas vezes, na Custom Night, os comandos de Funtime Freddy não são emitidos, fazendo o jogador levar um jumpscare de Bonnie Puppet. **Em noites em que ele tem uma I.A. mais alta, o jumpscare de Bonnie Puppet pode ocorrer antes de Funtime Freddy acabar sua frase, ou ele falar sua frase durante o jumpscare. **Esse bug é semelhante ao bug de FNaF 2 para android, onde o jogador pode aleatóriamente receber um jumpscare de Withered Golden Freddy desavisado nas noites onde o animatrônico está ativo. *Na Custom Night, as Minireenas não tocam o tanque de oxigênio. *Algumas vezes na Noite 5, quando o jogador está no Auditório Funtime, Baby irá dizer para o jogador ir para frente e mais nada, fazendo o jogador levar um jumpscare de Ennard desavisado. *Em alguns dispositivos mais lentos, a voz de Funtime Freddy na Noite 2 está ausente. **Em dispositivos mais lentos, Funtime Freddy pode ficar ausente no menu principal, fazendo com que nenhum animatrônico seja visto. *O flash no Auditório Funtime pode não funcionar mais, e o jogador pode ficar preso no lugar onde está, mesmo ouvindo barulhos de Eggs Benedict correndo. *Bonnet pode não falar ao final da noite "Weirdos". *É possível fechar/abrir qualquer uma das Portas com o monitor levantado, para isso basta clicar no exato ponto onde os botões estariam. **Isso pode tanto ajudar (fechando a porta em momentos precisos) ou atrapalhar (caso o jogador abra a porta acidentalmente). *Raramente Bonnie Puppet não vai se esconder ao mirar a lanterna nele, o que facilita a tarefa para o jogador. *Às vezes, Bonnie Puppet não aparece após retirar o módulo de força de Funtime Freddy e o jogador terá que esperar para receber um jumpscare e refazer a noite. *É possível apertar o botão de Bonnie Puppet mesmo que ele não mostrou seu botão ainda, basta o jogador apertar o botão dele no exato ponto onde ele estaria. *Continuar pressionando a tela em direção à Sala Privada fará com que o jogador seja morto, mesmo se for "autorizado" a entrar. *Em dispositivos lentos o jogo pode travar após um jumpscare. Não é necessário reiniciar o jogo, mas pode levar muito tempo até "destravar". *Em alguns dispositivos, como o Samsung Galaxy Tab A6, as vozes nas Noites são interrompidas depois de alguns segundos, fazendo com que o jogo seja "injogável". **Antes das vozes serem interrompidas, algumas vezes, a voz pode aparecer acelerada, soando como um esquilo. **É possível se livrar desse glitch se o jogador sair do jogo, esperar alguns segundos e voltar várias vezes antes da fala ser interrompida (mais efetivo se o jogador simplesmente limpar o cache do jogo). Se não der certo, o jogador terá que refazer toda a noite de novo, mas quando a voz finalmente terminar de falar, a próxima voz na Noite vai ser interrompida novamente e o jogador terá que fazer o processo de sair, esperar e voltar no jogo novamente. **Com esse glitch, é possível fazer outro glitch que a noite comece enquanto o teclado de HandUnit ainda estiver levantado (ou fazer com que o teclado se abaixa quando o elevador está quase descendo). ***Isso vai fazer com que todas as vozes voltem a funcionar perfeitamente, mas na próxima noite, o glitch da voz interrompida volta. *Na Custom Night, algumas vezes o jogador pode ficar preso olhando no Monitor e ele não vai poder ver nada a não ser uma tela preta (não ligada). Isto vai permitir que os animatrônicos executem seu jumpscare. *Se Bidybab se mover rápido demais na ventilação durante uma Custom Night, suas falas podem se sobre sair sobre uma sobre as outras. *Yenndo desaparece por uma fração de segundo antes de dar seu jumpscare. *É possível usar o choque controlado e a luz no Módulo Primário de Controle, basta tocar o botão da luz e rapidamente o botão do choque controlado. Isso não funciona em Controle Circus. *O som quando a porta abre ou fecha de baixo da mesa na Noite 2 pode não tocar. *Yenndo pode atacar mesmo que o jogador levante o Monitor. |-| Galeria = Scott adicionou algumas imagens do jogo portátil à página do próprio na Play Store e iTunes. Arquivo:Portátil-Elevador.jpg|O Elevador na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-ControlModule.jpg|O Módulo Primário de Controle na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-CircusControl.jpg|O Controle Circus na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-BreakerRoom.jpg|A Sala dos Disjuntores na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-FuntimeFreddy.jpg|Funtime Freddy na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-PrivateRoom.jpg|A Sala Privada na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-CustomNight.jpg|O Painel da Custom Night na versão portátil do jogo. Arquivo:Portátil-Minigame.jpg|O minigame na versão portátil do jogo. Ballora's_Warning_Signs.jpg|Sinal de perigo da Custom Night da versão portátil do jogo, que aparece quando Ballora está perto de alguma porta. Sister_Location_Menu_Mobile.jpg|Captura do menu inicial da versão portátil do jogo. Botões GoBack.jpg|O botão "GO BACK". WiggleLeft.jpg|O botão "WIGGLE LEFT". WiggleRight.jpg|O botão "WIGGLE RIGHT". Bugs BugDoMonitorDesligado.png|O bug do Monitor desligado. HandUnitGlitchNoite.jpg|O glitch da noite começar enquanto o teclado de HandUnit ainda estiver levantado. Categoria:Esboço Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos Portáteis Categoria:Variados (FNaFSL)